User talk:MoffRebus
Welcome! Hi MoffRebus, Welcome to the Dune Wiki! We hope you continue to make valuable contributions. You might find the Welcome page and/or the Dune Wiki guidelines pages helpful. If you have any questions, problems or suggestions, just contact one of the wiki admins (Mcada, JubalHarshaw, and myself), or stop by the Community Portal to discuss more general Dune Wiki topics. Best regards, Careax 06:11, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Hi Hey MoffRebus, Thanks for your excellent contributions. No, this wiki is not abandoned. The admins are just busy with a lot of other wikis. Sorry to hear you don't respect much of the policies, but they were laid down after quite a lot of discussion with many users. As for the 'Behind the Scenes' sections, it was set up to provide information that was 'not so obvious', such as the actors who played the role in question, or the source of inspiration for some of the concepts found in the books. But I take your point that some of the information included can be a bit mundane. Your Appearances section is great. I think you've helped to expand this wiki quite a lot, especially considering it was lacking in content from the BH and KJA prequels and sequels. Cheers! --Mcada 10:47, 13 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Welcome message Thanks for the note. I too have recently read the original novels and Brian's sequel and prequel novels. Since I've read them recently, I look forward to adding and clarifying the items already in thei Wiki. Can't wait for "Paul of Dune" to come out Sept 18!!!!!! AtreidesDZ 18:04, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Wiki Organization Hello, MoffRebus I'm sorry for delete your article about Albans, I didn't know it was yours, I shouldn't had deleted at all, I agree with you and I think the best is showing the BH&KJA universe and the Encyclopedia together as you did. I'm here to tell you I don't want to fight with you, I like your contributions to the Expanded Universe, and would like to propose you a little deal. Seems we are the ones how contribute more here, so, as you didn't read the originals yet, we can do that: You take part to write about and take care of the BH & KJA expanded universe, and I take care of the information related to originals. The Encyclopedia we can take care together. What do you think? Again, sorry if I was rude with you, Lisan Al-Gaib 00:14, 8 October 2008 (UTC) : I thought you didn't want to talk to me, so I deleted that post. I was expecting a answer from you.... Lisan Al-Gaib 18:20, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :: Hi again too. I'm sorry, I didn't read your final proposal. I'm going to see it now. Lisan Al-Gaib 23:02, 14 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Welcome message Thanks for the note. I, too, have problems with some of the rules on some of the wikis (Is that vague enough?) 8). I'm a contributor on Lostpedia and an administrator on Fringepedia, where we're still struggling to0 get a real community going. I'm an appreciator (is that a word?) of Frank Herbert's work. I enjoyed the thre "House" books written by BH & KJA, but the others just wore me out and I gave up. This is my first effort on a wiki that is not episode driven. We'll see what happens.... -- 18:45, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Norma Cenva I listed the first sentence from the D.E. THanks Again RM Thanks Hey, thanks for paying attention Roebus, to what is going on around here. I have decided to devote my time and efforts to adding information from Heretics through Sandworms to the Wiki. BTW, is your name from the Legacy of the Force series, Books 8 & 9, when Jacen Solo is trying to convert the Imperial Remnant over to his side? --Erasmus2 23:09, 16 March 2009 (UTC) dune and name change Ok got it.... have gotten out of touch somewhat with the Herbert Series and the post Dune events.... Nothing to discuss I guess but every now and then I pick up the "House" trilogy and dream of another time Paul of Dune Hey, I think it would be great if you pen the entry for "Paul of Dune". I am too old, and unfamiliar with the actual computer abilities of posting to do the entry the kind of justice it deserves. --Erasmus2 10:37, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Dune stuff Hey MoffRebus- Welcome to the world of Dune. I see that you are reading the books. They are very cool aren't they. I have a collection of first editions of each novel except the original. When you get to Heretics, pay particular attention to Sheanna. She is my favorite character in Dune and you will like her qualities as well. I am not the only one in my family that lives 20,000 years in the future, my wife and daughter also reside (at least in our dreams) on Arrakis. Enjoy!! signed Failed kwitsach haderach New guy here Hi, I've been playing Dune games for close to 2 decades and just now I've started reading the novels, and I've developed a healthy addiction. Hope to be a good member here and contribute what I learn. Keep up the good work Dune Games '''Do you think that Dune games should be under Expanded, or maybe a 3rd category? ''' --Erasmus2 21:24, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Expanded should only be BH/KJA & DE Expanded should only be B Herbert and Anderson, and Dune Encyclopedia. Games should have their own tier, on a lesser level. Obviously, I like the son and his friend, and think they have done a great job. I still remember when 'God Emperor' came out, and people wailed on Frank for re-introducing Duncan Idaho, and said, "Herbert is only using the Tleilaxu to re-use characters". As far as the Ultimate Kwisatz goes, I truly believe Frank decided to make DI the Ultimate.-- 00:21, 13 May 2009 (UTC)